


两只猫的舞会

by Saginomiya



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saginomiya/pseuds/Saginomiya
Summary: 又一次Jellicle舞会结束，Mistoffelees先生出于兴趣独自在场上跳舞，当他闭眼歇息时，Rum Tum Tugger的声音响起……
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)
Kudos: 6





	两只猫的舞会

**Author's Note:**

> 超级ooc的产物( •́ω•̀ )流水账预警

在蒸腾云雾散去，云层中延出的楼梯随Jellicle猫们的歌声散去，每年一次的Jellicle舞会结束，公母猫们成群结队回到巢穴，偶尔有三两伶仃的背影迎着月光溜到大垃圾场的某个角落，从今年依然无人陪伴的伤痛中缓神，并祈祷着不会在获得新生之时一个人走上那缥缈的楼梯。垃圾场空地面积越来越大，没有了欢唱和音乐，倒是稍显清净了些。  
  
Mistoffelees倒是从不在意这个，他从来都是最喜欢独处的那个，他可以尽情地唱啊跳啊，做自己喜欢的事情，不必为了猫群的其他麻烦事动用自己的能力——尽管每次他都义无反顾地出手。今晚也是如此，他再一次驱走了就像一个邪恶传统一般阴魂不散的Macavity，导致他在不经意间错过了老Gus和Skimbleshanks的表演，这令他大感不快。Misto并不想过多地在内心批评自己，他不享受那种感觉，“不如做些自己喜欢的事情。”这么想着。即使在Rum Tum Tugger介绍下尽情舞了一曲，仍然不甚满足。穿着燕尾服的猫将垃圾场的空地化为他独特的舞台，一足尖着地，另一条紧实修长的腿向后伸去与地面平行，后腰柔韧地弯成曲线。略微拉伸过后，他双脚踮起，猛地跃至半空，赶在还未落地的时候向前一蹬，同时双腿向前后分开形成一条直线。前足落地后顺势弯折，后腿在原地快速转一圈，紧跟着又跳出去。反复好几次，直到绕场整一周，才变换了动作，像个专业的芭蕾舞者，沐浴着月光单足旋转，弯下腰的同时将本侧折着的腿移至前方双臂环住，身旁的风渐渐停了，他也顺势坐到身旁的废弃轮胎上，躺倒下来，让并不柔软的橡胶托住自己。汗液浸湿两鬓绒毛，唇边的胡须随着Misto呼出的阵阵热气颤抖着。他瞌上眼睛，接受着明月的凝视。  
  
“跳得不错嘛，小猫。”  
  
不情不愿地睁开眼睛，Mistoffelees显然不愿有人打扰他的宁静时刻。他从喉咙里挤出一声叹息，用腹部的力量坐起来，“你怎么在这儿？”  
  
“谁知道呢。”Tugger耸了一下肩，紧贴着Misto坐下，他那身张狂的皮毛也稍显收敛。  
  
燕尾服猫用力吸了两下鼻子，微微侧头眯着眼睛看着Tugger，缓缓道：“你没在鬃毛里夹猫薄荷？”  
  
“没，如果你想的话我可以再去弄一点。”  
  
“不必了。 ”  
  
随后便无言，两猫静静地坐在空地边，面对着月亮。Mistoffelees微微后仰，月亮把他脸上白色的绒毛照得发亮，小燕尾服上的亮片也闪着，和天上的明星相照应似的。他周身就像在发光，Tugger飘过去的视线回不来了，就像磁铁的N和S，一旦遇上，就离不开。他们两个也是两极，一个在这端，一个在那端。当他们在一起，无论多尖利的锋芒，多捉摸不定的行动，都可以被中和。良久过后，Misto不知道什么时候又合上的眼睛又睁开了，他眯着眼睛看向Tugger，对方也没有闪避，堂堂正正地和他对视。没过多一会儿，小燕尾服猫的嘴角十分不正常的下弯，数秒之后，终于抑制不住般笑了出来。Tugger没有笑，倒不如说他完全不知道为什么Misto会笑。他甚至以为自己脸上沾了什么东西，开始一下一下捋着自己的绒毛，这举动只让对方笑得更开心了。“就是那个，”Misto笑着竖起一根手指，试着和Tugger解释，“互相盯着看谁先笑的游戏。”缅因猫还是用不解的目光盯着他，Misto摇摇头，耸耸肩道:“所以说你无聊嘛。”

Tugger深感莫名其妙，但是他还是尽量用温柔的眼光看着Mistoffelees。对方并没有给出任何解释，掸了掸衣服上刚沾上的土，把不易察觉的褶皱抚平，随后几个小跳上到对面的废品堆。被晾在原处的缅因猫不明白这是在玩哪一手欲擒故纵的把戏，小燕尾服的捉摸不定倒是人（猫）尽皆知的，这也是最让Tugger苦恼的一点。Misto说的对，众人视线之外，在Mistoffelees面前，Tugger确实展现不出那情场老手的游刃有余，从Misto角度来看，确实无趣的过分。  
就像孩童追逐流星那样，Tugger依然用他那将两手拇指搭在闪闪发亮的金色腰带上的姿势，不紧不慢地走过去。他来到那大垃圾堆的下面——那本是为了今夜刚过去的舞会而搭建的观赏台——向前伸出手。

“跟我跳一次吧，Misto先生。”

Mistoffelees从自己方才的座位上一跃而下，就像猫(虽然他本就是猫）那样落地无声。他轻轻搭上Tugger的手，表示自己同意了这场私人的邀约。在互相触碰的一瞬，Misto就被搂住了腰，即使本来站的距离就不过半臂之隔，缅因猫还是不满足。他们交叠的手举上头顶，跳起他们两个才知道的舞蹈。Misto和Tugger都是出色的舞蹈家，他们绕场旋转，按照他们心中的节奏迈着步子。Mistoffelees显然不是近战的大师，这只燕尾服猫脚下步子不乱，倒是从没抬头看过比自己高一头的Tugger一眼，耳朵不自在地竖在头上，在对方仿佛粘滞在自己脑袋上的目光下不时抖两下。

今夜好像格外地长。Misto不知道心跳保持那么长时间的快速跳动他会不会突然猝死，长时间的重复动作下他不自觉的开始神游。当Tugger发现小燕尾服猫的耳朵不再有趣的动来动去时，他不由自主的俯下身子用鼻尖蹭了蹭翘起的黑色耳尖。

“你今晚很安静嘛，小魔术师先生。”

“没有，就是有些累了……”

“那就去歇一会儿。”

黑色的魔术猫应声停下脚步，牵着的手放松下来——他们掌心已经布满彼此的汗水，尽管Mistoffelees固执地认为那都是自己的——他转过身。

一瞬间，他被Tugger打横抱了起来。他小小地尖叫一声，他感觉到自己大半个身体悬空，只能紧紧抓着Tugger炸开的鬃毛。“放我下来!”Misto尖声道。缅因猫贴着他的耳朵“嘘”了一声，燕尾服猫马上就不再动弹，只是耳朵不停颤动着。Tugger继续道，“把其他猫吵醒怎么办?”

Mistoffelees更紧地抓着Tugger脖子上一圈向四面八方伸展开来的毛，“那不是更好，这样你就能把我放下了……”

Tugger笑露出他的牙，甩了甩尾巴，“那我现在就大声吼一句‘Mr.Mistoffelees从帽子里变出来七只小猫’如何?”

怀中猫光是想想那场面脚趾就蜷缩起来了。他用爪挠了挠耳根，露出一副牙疼的表情道“别，你别这样。”

他们不约而同地笑起来，空荡的垃圾场再次回荡着笑声，只不过这次，是两个人(两只猫)的。

没有目的地地走着，Tugger随便找了个地方坐下，把Misto放在自己的大腿上，让他面对着自己。Misto把脸埋在Tugger的长毛里，深深地嗅着。“Rum Tum Tugger，”他少有地叫了缅因猫的全名，“你可真是奇怪。”Tugger满脸笑意，他用两颗尖牙叼住Misto的耳尖，享受着牙齿微微陷入而又抵到软骨的感觉，“你也不差啊，小魔术师。”魔术猫猛地抬起头道“我说过我比较习惯你叫我Misto!”

“你知道的，Rum Tum Tugger是一只古怪的猫。”

“还是一只非——常无聊的猫。”Misto用脸蹭着缅因猫的长毛，说着，并且在说“非常”一词时拖了长音。Tugger听到这个挑了挑眉，用牙咬着对方的耳尖，并且轻轻向外拉，就像家长教训不听话的孩子那样，惹得Misto笑着连呼对不起。

Tugger松开嘴，低头看着蜷缩在自己长毛里的Mistoffelees。他第一次觉得自己的毛太长了，衬得Misto那么小，从他的喉咙里发出舒适的呼噜声，匀称的呼吸让他鼻子周围的绒毛一次次向侧面弯去。这么一会儿是睡不着的，Tugger自然清楚，他捞起Misto的脑袋，对方也如他所想，用清澈明亮的眼睛看着他。“坏孩子是要受惩罚的。”Tugger狡黠地笑着，“这位先生，你只需要亲一下你面前这位高大威猛的Jellicle猫方可免罚。”魔术猫用脸蹭了蹭对方的脸，快速地用两唇碰了一下便离开——此时他方才的泰然自若几乎消失殆尽，Mistoffelees先生一直不擅长对于情感做出表达。Tugger抓住这一珍贵的瞬间，扣在燕尾服猫脑后的手向自己这边揽，同时自己的头调整角度，让他们的嘴唇准确落在一起。

Mistoffelees感觉自己的心脏要炸了。

接受那缅因猫的吻并不是易事，他的占有欲就像定时炸弹一样，每到接吻时便会发作。他用他的尖牙轻咬Mistoffelees的下唇，用舌头顶开对方的牙关，仿佛要把对方舌头吞下去一般吮着，舔着。Misto皱着眉接受这狂风骤雨般的吻，他发出一声闷闷的呜咽，用手抓紧了Tugger的背部。

直到可怜的小黑猫因为喘不过气开始用爪推Tugger的胸口时，他们才结束这个吻。Mistoffelees大口喘着气，让周身的空气涌进需要帮助的肺部。混合的唾液迟钝地在两人之间拉长，断开，下坠。Tugger伸手擦去Misto嘴边的水渍，捧着他的脸舔了舔短而白的绒毛。

带有倒刺的红舌就像梳子一样，Mistoffelees喉中传来舒服的呼噜声。“你知道吗，天已经快亮了。”魔术猫眯着眼睛看向垃圾堆与建筑物之间天的边缘，Jellicle月只在天上留下淡淡的印记，即将取而代之的，是在努力撑起身子的太阳。

“所以我们共度了一个夜晚。”Tugger像长辈抚摸小猫那样抚摸着他的背脊，轻声道，“就像又经历了一场Jellicle舞会，尽管只有我们两人。”

“那不是更迷人。”

“是啊。”

Tugger抬头望天，突然想到什么，装作只是无意且失望地脱口而出:“但是我们丢失了交配环节。”Misto瞪大眼睛看着他，这回轮到Tugger笑了。他挑了下Misto的下巴，看着对方胡须的颤动，“别担心，宝贝，我可以在你想要的时候随时奉陪。”

“我是不会被荤话吓到的，你知道。”魔术猫抖了抖耳朵，表现出无奈。缅因猫凑到他耳边，“那我就用亲身行动吓死你。”

凌晨五点多，太阳基本升出，月亮黯然退场。垃圾场上仍能听到两只公猫的笑声，嬉戏声。

“Presto!”

刚才还在的身影突然消失，垃圾场每天早上来捡破烂的瘸子听见了猫叫，他搓了搓眼睛，并没有找到刚才记忆中那两只猫。他以为自己看错了，摇了摇头，拿着手中的木夹撵起一个易拉罐扔到袋子里，亦步亦趋地离开了。

新的一天开始了。


End file.
